User blog:Monstermaniac/save gathering way
ets keep this short and simple... Since all egg quests ARE short and simple... ----------------------------------------------------- -------------------Egg Quest Guide------------------- ---------The simplest way to crack your eggs--------- -------------------By kevinmales,-------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- **Table of Content** 1) **Version** 2) **Background** 3) **Interrupt list** 4) **The quest** 4.1) Offline 4.1.1) Wyvern egg quest 4.1.1.1) Hostile encounter 4.1.2) Herbivore eggs 4.1.2.1) Hostile encounter 5) **Note** 6) **Credit** 7) **Others** 8) **Contact & Copyright** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1) **Version**: 1.05 : 19-04-2006, Fix vespoid location info. 1.04 : 15-04-2006, Add lists of sites approved to host this guide. 1.03 : 13-04-2006, Add list of hostile encounters, and their location. 1.02 : 14-02-2006, Added table of content, fix some more stuff & formatting. 1.01 : 14-02-2006, Add more details, more stuff, fix formatting. 1.00 : 13-02-2006, first version, first FAQ in fact. :-/ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2) **Background**: I've been playing this game since January ~ February 2005, but mostly offline only, suffice to say, I know what I'm saying (writing) here. The reason I'm putting this FAQ up, is because there's a lot of people asking about the egg quests, and its usually the offline egg quests. If there is a need to add the online egg quest(s) just let me know, and I'll do my best to add the online egg(s). For those of you new to this game, you should get to know the basics first. Like running, dodging, killing preys, etc. I won't explain them here. You can get that from the tutorial from the elder. The quest is marked by a green flag. Basically, you're given the task to go to an area to get an egg back to base, the amount of egg(s) varies. Looks like a simple ingredients gathering like the mushroom hunt, right? WRONG! The problem is, when gathering mushrooms, etc, your char can still walk, run, dodge, fight back, just like normal. Meanwhile, in the egg quest, while you are carrying the egg, your walking speed would be the same like a normal crawling speed. And running is even slower then normal walking speed. And the worst part is, your action will be severely hindered, no rolling, no blocking, and obviously no fighting back if you want to keep carrying the egg. That's just the tip of the iceberg. Another problem is that if you get interrupted while carrying the egg, you'll drop the egg, and you have to go back to the egg area and pickup another one. Doesnt look like much? Trust me, after a random bug hits you out of nowhere, random prey jumps at you, you will probably lunge your controller at the TV. I've also listed a well-known stuff that will make you drop the egg. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3) **Interrupt list**: Here's a well-known list of stuff that can make you drop your egg. 1. Getting hit by anything, from a teammate, a wyvern, a cat, a prey, etc. 2. Getting too close to a wyvern, and getting "wind"-ed. 3. Run out of stamina (red stamina bar won't drop the egg). 4. Falling from a very long fall. 5. Rolling (circle button). 6. Blocking (R1 button). 7. Getting "scared" animation, where your character cowers before a wyvern. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4) **The quest**: 4.1) Offline : 4.1.1) Wyvern egg quest Its located at the forest and hills area, the egg are in area 5, there’s a rathalos in the map, he’s the only thing that could cause any real problem in this quest. If you see rathalos, paint him, it'll make this easier. If you got no paintball, it's ok, its nice to have, but not mandatory. If you happen to encounter rathalos while carrying the egg, don't panic. Just wait in an empty area, and let rathalos flies away to another area. He likes to fly away, which in this case, is good. :) First off, just head to 5, I don’t care from which way, just go to 5. When you got there, pick up an egg, and drop it on purpose, just drop the egg, how? I don’t care, either by : 1. Running until you run out of stamina 2. Roll (the circle button) 3. Block (R1 button) 4. Fall from insanely high attitude (cliff) 5. Get hit by v-preys 6. Get hit by Rathalos 7. Get hit by vespoid 8. Get hit by the cat (why you even go to 9 is beyond my comprehension...) Once the egg is dropped, just clear area 5 first, there are a few v-preys in area 5. And then proceed to kill the v-preys in area 6, then area 2, then area 1. Why clear area 1?, since when you pickup the egg, area 1 spawns v-preys, not the passive Apceros that you usually see in area 1. Here comes the best part, you're going to go from 5 -> 6 -> 2 -> 1 -> Base. "6??!! Are you MAD!!?? That's a CLIFF!!??" If the above line is your reaction, go to the "**Background**" part of this FAQ, read the first line. Once you've cleared the v-preys in area 5, 6, 2, 1, get the egg from 5, then head out to 6. I'm going to assume that in area 6 you don't change the camera direction. Aim the camera downwards so that you're looking at the ground. See that brown spot on the ledge of 6? On the right of that brown spot is your starting point. Go there, and you should see 3 "staircase" going down. I'll number the steps that you have to take to safely get to ground. 4.1.1.1) Fall down to the 1st staircase. 4.1.1.2) Fall down to the 2nd staircase. 4.1.1.3) Fall down to the 3rd staircase. On the 3rd stair, look to your left, there’s a large opening there with a mining spot that you can fall into, it's a short fall. 4.1.1.4) Fall down to the large opening with a mining spot. Then, look to your right, there's a small ledge that you can fall into, it's also a short fall. 4.1.1.5) Fall down to the small ledge. In front of the small ledge, there's another fairly large ledge that you can fall into, it's another short fall. 4.1.1.6) Fall down to another fairly large ledge. Then you're stuck... Just kidding... From now on, you won't be able to see the next 2 ledges, since it's located too far below for the camera to see. I need you to trust me on this. Hug the wall (walk alongside the wall, if you don't know what's hug the wall) from the ledge #6, and move SLOWLY, you don't want to do a running jump on this. This ledge is a long fall, you'll barely land safely. 4.1.1.7) Hug the wall, fall down a long fall. Ok, got it? There's another long fall like that coming up. Just hug the wall and move SLOWLY. 4.1.1.8) Hug the wall, fall down another long fall. There, that's the hard part of area 6 the cliff. After this, there's a series of short falls, that'll take you safely to the ground, and they are clearly visible. There is NO MORE long falls, so just use common sense. Go to area 2, then go left, fall down to the ledge there. Then go right, fall to another short fall. Then head back to area 1. Go to area 1, which should be clear by now (you DID clear 1, right?) Nothing exciting here, just an empty scenery area. Head to base camp. Go to the red box located near the tent, and deliver the egg, VOILA!! SHORT AND SIMPLE!! (You don’t even need mega juice for this one) **shortcut : 5 -> 6 -> 2 -> 1 -> base camp 4.1.1.1) Hostile encounter **Rathalos : He usually starts in area 9, he's the least of your problem, that's because he likes to fly around, moving from map to map. Most of the time, you will not even see him even after the quest is done. **Velociprey : Blue predators that like to hunt in packs. They will give you the most problem mainly because of their jumps, long range and fast. Found in area 1,2,5,6 you CAN (to some degree, MUST) clear them to make your quest easier. **Vespoid : Can be found in area 2,4. They are probably the most annoying creature if you are carrying an egg, since their dive attack is random, and they move fast. **Melynx : If you meet them while carrying the egg, you are a n00b. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 4.1.2) Herbivore eggs Okay, you'll need mega juice and cool drinks for this one. The egg is in the cave in the left side of area 7, in area 8. The preys in area 2 cant be cleared, the preys in 7 CAN be cleared. Go to 8, clear the annoying turtle-beast there, get the egg and drop it. Go outside to area 7, clear the g-preys that you see there. Get back to 8, take another(fresh) cool drinks, just incase the 1st one wears off. And drink the mega-juice, you'll have a hard time without one. Go out to area 7, other then the occasional cephalos, there shouldn't be any problem carrying the egg from 7 to area 2. Just hug the leftmost wall (run along the wall, on the leftside on the map) and pray that those annoying cephalos won't bug you. In area 2, can you see the cave/area 6? There's your next destination. Wait until your way to the cave is clear. Then head out to the cave (area 6). At least 1 prey should be aiming at you, but just watch his movements, zig-zag as necessary and go to area 6. Once inside area 6, go back out to area 2, the preys will reset themselves, placing them far away from your current position. Just do the usual, hug the wall and pray that the cephalos won't bug you and you should be able to get the egg to base camp... **shortcut : 8 -> 7 -> 2 -> 6 -> 2 -> base camp 4.1.2.1) Hostile encounter **Diablos : He likes to show up in area 7 from time to time, just paint him, and wait until he leaves the area. In single player mode, you CAN'T outrun him, since he will be focusing only on you, and his roar will make you close your ears, making you drop the egg. Or if you think you can do it, kill him first. **Genprey : Found in area 2 and 7, these monster will gang up on you. The genpreys in 7 CAN be cleared, so make sure you clear them first before getting the egg. They have stunning claws, so stun resistant armor would be nice here. Just like their blue counterpart (Velociprey), they can jump on you from a distance, and CMIIW, their jump arcs towards you, making it even harder to avoid the jump. **Apceros : Red huge turtle monster found in area 8, they are protecting their egg at all cost. You need to kill them first, since they will gang up on you, and altough not life-threatening, are completely annoying, not to mention they can ram you out of nowhere, jeopardizing the egg you're carrying. They CAN be cleared. **Cephalos : Found in area 2 and 7, they spawn forever, meaning if you kill 1, another 1 will come shortly to replace the dead. Not to mention it is rather troublesome to kill them, i suggest you ignore them completely. They are just a nuisance, however, it is possible for you to get knocked by their fin, and dropping the egg. Their sand attack and unburrow attack can also knock you down. I suggest "hugging" the wall, run alongside the wall to minimize the chance to get hit by those cephalos. Category:Blog posts